poetryfandomcom-20200223-history
Poetry Wiki talk:Community Portal
i'd love to help... can the developers mail me on joeljose420@gmail.com.. iwrite poems... and i can code... : Please feel free to post some poems! -- user:zanimum I'll help too. --Once 02:15, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Support I think I could get some more traffic, and I know some people who like writing poems. I am sure that I could contribute, also with the acutal pages, and writing text for them (e.g. community portal). If you find it ok, please allow me some appropriate rights and tell me via my talk page on speedwiki.elwiki.com. Thanks! --Jerome Baum 13:20, 6 August 2006 (UTC) I've just added my poetry book Dancing Over The Fury as some starting Material. Go Wikia! --ChrisBradley 17:12, 3 November 2006 (UTC) I've just added the circle to the main page. I hope everyone agrees that this is a good idea for a forum for sharing our ideas. --ChrisBradley 03:04, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Question: What is meant by "allow me some appropriate rights"? -- Lenoxus 19:43, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Yes, I'd like to contribute, both with content, maintenance, and community. I'll try to get this place in working order again. Bonko24 06:17, 20 June 2008 (UTC) I don't get it A poem is something I write from the heart, in the moment, it captures a moment, a feeling. If I, myself, should edit it, the poem would be destroyed. And you want me to put it on a wiki that anyone can edit? I'm missing something. I will presume it's just me: I can understand the circle for folks who want to "proper" poems - but it's not for me. My poems exist, live, and have a right to live, exist on their own merits; but it's not a question of being meritorious, it's a question of merely being. I am willing to give. But I will confess at being terrified of the random unkind comment tearing my heart out. I am not the most resilient of people. Is there a way of giving, of locking that gift from edits and of blocking comments until I think I can handle it - or to have someone filter them before I see them so they aren't negative. Fragile souls perhaps shouldn't write, and perhaps we wouldn't if we could extinguish the flame, but we'd never extinguish the flame. In love with fire. Respectfully, Zephyrinus 17:31, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :That's a lot to think about right there. A lot. It's pretty clear this might not quite be the place for you. Still, locking may feasibly one day be possible, just as it is for any wiki. It would probably (in the long-term future) require a poem to be agreed by all to be good enough for such treatment, and also more likely to be vandalized than not. And remember: On any wiki site, you can revert back to your "own" version by opening and saving the old version -- but this can often create edit wars. Still, try to take it easy, all right? Peace.-- Lenoxus 19:39, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Zephyrinus makes a valid argument. But just because this is a poem 'wiki' does not mean it is Wikipedia. It could easily be established that authors will touch their own poems alone unless specifically stated otherwise. Fiction wiki has exactly the kind of system and templates I'm talking about. And just because you can edit your poems does not mean you are in any way expected to once they are deemed completed by the poet. The concept of this wiki is just to allow easy posting of poems which the wiki format allows very well. As Chris Bradley's Dancing Over The Fury shows, pages can be kept active by holding collections of poems rather than just one which would get stagnant once completed, which for many would be after the first edit. As to the question of nasty flamers, probably just one edit policeman could keep maintenance by undoing destructive edits and blocking these IPs. I doubt that real users would be cut throat with their comments. On the contrary, only constructive or commending comments would be accepted as far as I am aware. Unless it is blatantly obvious that the poem is spam. Bonko24 06:17, 20 June 2008 (UTC)